New Beginnings
by MasterDarkArts
Summary: Naruto Has chosen to give everything up to be the savior he was supposed to be. Just throwing this story out there. Im planning on turning this into a Naruto/Harem fic. Naruto is going to be rather OOC. Strong Naruto There is some Sasuke bashing here
1. New Beginnings

I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry (I wish). I only own the OCs I may put in here.

Haku rushed to get in the way of Kakashi's attack, thus throwing away her life. As she turned away Naruto saw tears of longing and sadness.

_No. Haku. I can't let her throw her life away like this._ He held sound determination in his eyes. "I. Will. Protect. Them. ALL!" With each word he spoke while he ran after her time seemed to slow down until everything seemed to be standing still. Including Naruto.

"What is your desire?" A soothing female voice asked.

"M-Me?" Naruto asked.

"What is your desire?" The voice asked again.

Naruto paused for a second thinking. His answer came straight from his heart. "I want the strength to be able to protect everyone who is precious to me. That's all I've ever wanted asides from being accepted."

"Your desire shall be yours. But there is a price." The voice said.

"Name it. I would give up my very life for them." He said without any hesitation.

"Your humanity."

"W-What would I be then?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

"A half-breed. Just as your ancestors were and you were meant to be." The answer came in a humored tone.

"I don't care. So long as I can keep them safe I would become the devil himself." Naruto said.

The voice was then replaced by another. A man with silver white hair appeared before him. He wore a purple coat that reached the back of his knees that was open at the front showing the black vest and white blouse. His pants were black with soft black leather boots reaching to just below his knees. Over one eye was a monocle which gave him an air of sophistication.

Naruto became unfrozen and looked at the man before him. "W-Who are you?" He asked.

The man before him laughed. "Quite simple my boy. I am your great grandfather. I am here from the afterlife to grant you the power you need and awaken your true bloodline."

"But what is your name?" Naruto asked feeling a sense of comfort around the man.

"My name, and your true last name, Naruto, is Sparda." Sparda cut open the end of his index finger and reached forward. He then drew a star design with several unknown runes upon Naruto's forehead in his blood while chanting in a guttural language. Finally he shouted to the heavens. "I Sparda name you as the last of my clan as your father before you. And to you I give all the power our family once possessed." He then looked at Naruto. "Kid, this is going to hurt. A lot." He faded away into the afterlife again.

Naruto collapsed to the ground of the time-locked Land of Wave. His hair began to get longer as its color faded to a silver gold. His face lost all of the fat it once had and the whisker marks became more feral looking and thicker, yet allowing a look of rugged maturity. Every molecule of his body was screaming in agony as his bones were crushed and his muscles withered almost to nothing. Then the real pain began for him.

Soon his bones knit themselves back together with even more density and length. His muscles rebuilt themselves and filled the larger frame of the boy. His right forearm began to coat itself in a blue and red scale and what seemed like bone. His palm and joints were left uncovered and became a glowing white. Finally his mind caught up with the pain he had just experienced and his now ice blue eyes snapped open and a blood curdling scream clawed its way out of his throat.

As he stood up panting he noticed that his orange jumpsuit was tattered and torn from the waist up. Naruto Uzumaki was dead. Now he was Naruto Sparda. His mind moved at a faster pace now which helped him decide what he would do.

As time started up again Naruto rushed to where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting and where Haku was about to have an arm thrust through her chest. The surprised looks on both of their faces became shock. Haku's face also turned to shock as the arm that would have taken her life was now sticking out of Naruto's chest. The smile he gave her was one that was bloodied.

Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza, Tazuna and Haku all gasped and gawked in horror. "N-Naruto? Why?" Haku asked the question going through everyone's mind.

The first person to break from their shock was Haku. Her hand found its way shakily to Naruto's face. Her tears flowed freely. "Why would you give up your life for a person you hardly know?"

Kakashi removed his hand with a sickening squelching sound before Naruto began talking. "It's because," He coughed "I know the look of a person who feels alone. I was just like you at one time."

He paused as the hole in his body began to heal and closed before everyone's eyes causing more shock and confusion. "But I also swore to my ancestor that I would protect those precious to me." He whispered so that only Haku heard him say the next part. "I even gave up my humanity for that purpose."

The group was caught off guard by the sound of clapping. They looked around and finally noticed there was a large group of about two hundred mercenaries in front of short man in a purple suit. "It seems that you failed to kill the old man. Oh well I wasn't planning on paying you anyway." He smiled sadistically then. "Kill the men but bring me the women. They will make for fine slaves and whores."

As the men moved forward Zabuza yelled at the short man. "I'm going to kill you Gato you short little fuck."

Kakashi pushed Naruto and Haku behind him. "You think you can really kill us? You have another thing coming."

Naruto glared at the group of men. He stepped around Kakashi and Zabuza. "I will never let you touch them." He growled and snarled at them. "Naruto Uzumaki died so that those he cares for would be protected. I have been reborn." Holding up his right arm he tore the fabric off revealing the change to all there. "My name is Naruto Sparda."

Kakashi and Zabuza both gasped hearing that name. "That's not possible." Kakashi said. "That clan was destroyed in the first Great Shinobi War."

"That's what all the historians say." Zabuza agreed. "But then how does that explain the kids arm and appearance?"

"Enough talking. A big bonus for anyone who brings me that brats head." Gato screeched.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He held his right hand out as if to grasp something. "Heed my call and come to me your new master. I summon you forth from the bowels of the demon realm. With my name I bond you once more to my line. My name is Naruto SRARDA!"

There was a bright flash light that blinded everyone. When the flash died everyone stood in awe or fear as twenty-four spheres of light orbited Naruto before entering his body. Naruto smirked and clutched his hand and a large crescent blade sword that was at least six feet from end to end appeared in his grasp. "BOO!" He said and all of the men Gato hired ran screaming in fear.

Gato himself made a move to run away also but was shocked when he turned around and ran right into Naruto. "Please show mercy." He pleaded.

"Why? So you can find another place to settle your fat little ass down and rape kill and imprison even more people?" Naruto's voice was filled with venom. "No. I think not." With that he cut the man in half and kicked him off the bridge.


	2. Revelations

I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry

The world around him was black. He could hear faint talking and birds. Opening his eyes he found himself in a plain bedroom laying in a bed wearing clothing that he had never scene before. The black t-shirt he was wearing had blue flames flowing across it and a red fox and a yellow serpentine dragon fighting in the flames on the front. The pants that he wore were standard gray shinobi pants.

Narotu sat up in the bed and moved to run his right hand through his hair when he noticed it was bandaged in a way to cover everything from the elbow down. _What the hell?_

Unwrapping the bandages slowly he was shocked to see the arm he thought that he had dreamed up. With a pale face Naruto wrapped the arm back up.

"So I wasnt dreaming." He looked around trying to find his gear. He spotted his kunia holster and shuraken pouch and quietly put them on before opening the door and walking down the stairs to where the rest of team seven and Tazuna and and his family were talking.

Putting on his usual mask of a a stupid grin he greeted everyone. "Hey everybody."

All talking stopped then they heard him. Kakashi was the only one to talk after a second.

"Have a nice rest Naruto?" He asked with his usual eye smile.

"You are so useless dobe. Wny dont you dispell the genjutsu while youre at it." Sasuke said with all the arrogance he normally had.

"What the hells that supposed to mean teme?" Naruto asked. The entire room could see his anger rising.

"Sasuke, why dont you go and train some. Sakura you should go also." Kakashi said with a gaze that the girl saw sending a uneasy feeling down her spine.

Flashback 

Sakura was shaking seeing the boy she thought she knew kill the little man without hesitation. Then he collapsed on the ground unconcious, the sword he was holding fading from existance.

Kakashi walked over to her and set a hand on her shoulder getting her to look at him in the eye. "Sakura what you just saw is, as of this moment, a double s rank secret understand?"

She couldnt speak so she just nodded. When Kakashi walked back over to Haku and Zabuza she sank to her knees and wept.

"Now what do you want Kakashi? With Gato dead there is no reason for us to kill the old man any more." Zabuza said. Haku placed herself between the two jounin as a barrier.

"Why are you two really here?" Kakashi asked, a look of seriousness evident on what could be seen of his face.

Before Zabuza could stop her Haku blurted out an answer. "We just want to be left alone. To get away from the hunter ninjas and settle down somewhere."

End Flashback 

Sasuke left with Sakura while Kakashi took Naruto off to the side of the room where they could have a more private discussion.

"Naruto I have to know, just how long have you been hiding that from everyone?" He asked.

Sighing Naruto recounted what happened to him on the bridge. "That is what happened Kakashi."

"Naruto I have to say that you are the last of the Sparda Clan just from what youve told me and the fact that you have that arm." Kakashi said. "Unfortunately when we get back to the village we are going to have to tell the Hokage. And he will tell the council."

Now Naruto was confused. "So? What does the stupid council have to do with anything?"

He sighed. "They will make up a bunch of marriage contracts in order to try and get a hold on you. You are in the same boat as Sasuke now."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a serious face. "Kakashi promise me something." Getting a nod he continued. "If I start acting like him put me down for good. There is only room for one Sasuke Uchiha in the world. And even less room with that giant ego of his."

There was a pause before they both started laughing hard. Said laughter lasted for a good length of time before they settled down.

"Well I suppose that now is as good of a time as any to tell you since you arent as _fragile_ as you were before.." Kakashi paused a moment. "Its about what happened during the attack of th..."

Naruto interupted him. "If youre talking about the nine tailed fox that was sealed inside me I already found out about that."

"Oh... Umm... Ok..." The poor ninja didnt know what to say.

"Where are Zabuza and Haku?" Naruto asked looking around.

"About that..." Kakashi looked troubled as he spoke.

Sorry about the cliff there but I figure I may build a little suspense. Now heres a quick poll:

How many girls go you want to see in the Harem?

Send me your answer in a private message or via review. Thanks for reading.


	3. Free

I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry (I wish). I only own the OCs I may put in here.

The darkness that surrounded him was unsettling. Naruto tried to feel around for anything that might tell him where he was. He was starting to get scared. Just as the loneliness and darkess made him feel like he was being crushed there was a brilliant flash of light blinding him for a moment.

When he could see again Naruto saw that he was surrounded by a beautiful grove of trees and sakura petals were raining down all around him without pause. There were several archways leading away in a straight line much like a corridor.

Seeing nothing of real interest where he was Naruto decided to follow the archways and after a few minutes came upon a a strange sight. The end of the path ended in a massive round chasm. What was strange was in the center of the chasm was an island that remained there with nothing to support it.

"Greetings Naruto Sparda." The voice was cold and unfriendly. What made even less sense to Naruto was the fact that it was the voice of a woman. "And what brings you to my humble _home_?"

"What do you mean? Where am I? Who are you? Show yourself!" Naruto exclaimed trying to sound tough.

"How your father thought you would amount to anything is beyond me. He was obviously delusional when he stuck me here." She said venom lacing every word. She sighed. "Im the Kyubii you fucking retard. And if you havent figured it out by now the is what your mind forms your soul into when you are at peace." Once a rock hit Naruto in the head from the direction of the island she said one more thing. "And Im out here on this island you idiot!"

It took some thinking but out of instinct Naruto sent a surge of chakra into his 'deformed' arm and was able to send an ethreal hand to grasp the edge of the island and pull himself to it. Upon landing he was confronted by a the form of a woman with ivory skin and hair that was a deep red like a sunset. She couldnt be more than five and a half feet tall and had a figure every woman would kill for. A large set of breasts easily able smother a man a slender waist and well rounded hips The thing that caught Narutos attention more than anything were her eyes. They seemed to glow with power at the core but he saw somehitng in those red and black orbs. It was a feeling he had felt his entire life. There was sadness and loneliness.

Ignoring the fact that she was nude and that she looked like she would tear his head off if he moved closer he walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked by that and even more by what he whispered in her ear. "You dont have to be alone any more. Im sorry."

All of the anger, the hate and the bloodlust melted away. As they did her inner defenses crumbled as well and she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. "Why? Why are you being so caring and nice to me?" Her tears soaked his shirt.

"Because I saw the hurting and sadness in your eyes. And the loneliness." Naruto said running a hand un and down her back in a soothing manner. "No one should have to be alone. Not even a supposedly killer demon."

She cried harder into his shirt hanging onto him like he was a life preserver and she was in an endless sea. "Thank you thank you thank you." She kept repeating as Naruto let her cry herself out and pet her hair and back.

After she had finished crying he lifted her face and wiped the tears away from her puffy eyes and smiled at her. Looking at her his smiled widened. "What do you say we go over there?" Naruto pointed back over the chasm.

"But I cant make it over there." She said. "Ive tried sending clones but they only make it half way."

"Then Ill carry you." Naruto said simply before wrapping an arm around her waist and repeated the process to use his new arm and carried himself and Kyubii across the chasm with little problem.

When they landed on the other side Naruto set her down gently. "Well Kyubii here we are." He smiled at her again.

She couldnt help but blush. "Naruto please call me Yuka. Kyubii is just the title I got when I defeated my older brother."

"Brother? How many other family members do you have?" Naruto asked curious and a tiny bit jealous.

"Well there is my eight brothers and sisters in your world. You know them better as the other bjuu. They are the only ones I care about any more." Yuka said but seemed to be hiding something.

"What about your older brother and your mother and father?" He asked.

"My mother and brother are both dead. My... My bastard father killed my mother after my youngest brother was born and my brother after I refused to kill him." She paused and saw the look in his eyes and started to cry again. "My father cast me out into your world with a berserker spell on me. I could do nothing but watch as I slaughtered thousands. I hate him. The fourth Hokage set me free of the spell when he sealed me in you."

He pulled her close again. "Its ok. At least you know who your father and mother are and were. I dont have any family." He said sadly.

Yuka looked at him in disbelief. "You mean you werent told he was your father?"

Naruto was uterly confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Your father was the Forth Hokage." She said and watched as the shock caused his brain to overload and he fainted. (Thats right I had the hero faint this early in the story lmao. Thought it would help stuff progress a bit.)

When Naruto woke up he felt a pressure on his chest and left arm. 'Great im having a heart attack.' He thought before opening his eyes to see he was in the same bed in Tazunas house and looked to his left to see Haku sleeping soundly with her head on his shoulder. Then the furry red blob on his chest caught his attention. It was the same deep sunset red as Yukas hair. "Yuka?" He whispered.

The blob turned out to be a fox that lifted its head and looked at him before nodding and going back to sleep.

He laid there for another hour until the sun peaked in through the window and woke Haku from her dream with a blush. Seeing her stir Naruto smiled. "Good morning Haku-chan."

She looked up into his ice blue eyes and blushed more. "G-Good mourning Naruto-sama."

This made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Sama?"

Haku only nodded. "Zabuza told me that I was to go with you now." She looked nervously at him. "He said that he was going to go back to Mist because there is a new Mizukage. He said he knows her." She blushed again than. "He said that you would be able to care for me in ways he cannot."

Naruto felt some blood trickle out of his nose before shaking his head. Carefully moving Yuka off his chest he stood up and walked over to the door and made a couple of handsigns before pressing both hands to the door and wall. "That will allow us to talk privately." He looked at Haku who seemed confused excited and nervous at the same time.

"What did you wish to talk about Naruto-sama?" Haku asked in a shakey voice.

"First I have to show you something." Naruto said and pulled off his shirt exposing the seal on his recently formed washboard stomach and sculpted torso. "This seal was given to me when I was born so that I would be the prison for the Nine-Tailed Fox." He saw the shocked look on her face and saw that she was about to start asking questions but he raised a hand to stall her. "And last night I actually met her in person so to speak. She told me what happened and why she attacked and killed so many. Honestly it wasnt her fault."

"But why are you telling me all of this? Im nothing but a tool." Haku said more confused than ever.

"It is because he trusts you and wants you to know that he sees you as more than a tool." Yuka said from behind Haku making her jump and look behind her to see the red fox that was talking. "Pleasure to meet you Haku-chan. My name is Yuka. Most know me as the Kyubii though."

Haku squeaked and ran to hide behind Naruto. "I thought Naruto-sama said you were locked inside of him."

Slowly a red mist formed around the fox and it changed into the same woman from before. "Well when Naruto-kun showed me such compassion and caring in bringing me out of my prision even knowing that it could harm him he found a loophole in the seal." Naruto and Haku looked confused at this point. Yuka blushed. "He broke through all of my hatred anger and bloodlust and even through the defenses I had set up over my life and showed me that not everyone is cold." She looked at Naruto nervously. "I fell in love with him after he freed me from my emotional prison and when he freed me from the seal I could have let it fade but I want to be with him always." She walked over and gently placed a hand over the seal which warmed a little As she looked into his eyes. "Its a sign that I will always be at his side at a lover, fighter, wife, or whatever he may need."

It was at about that time that there was a thud on the door as the handle jiggled. Naruto sweatdropped looking at the door. Then he realised Yuka was naked. "Haku-chan do you think you could help Yuka-chan get dressed? Ill hold them off. Its probably Kakashi-sensei and if he sees a naked woman in my room..."

Catching on quickly the two women got a mischievious look in their eyes as Naruto walked over to the door and released the privacy jutsu and opened the door and slipped out closing it quickly. Sure enough there was Kakashi laying on the floor outside the door looking confused and interested. "Naruto why was the door sealed? What were you doing in there?"

Naruto was just about to answer when there were moans from the other side of the door causing him to freeze and look behind him slowly. That was all the oportunity that Kakashi needed to open the door and look inside and saw Yuka and Haku laying nude in bed eagerly assaulting the others nether reigons. He was then immediately blasted backward over the railing by a nosebleed and landed on the table where Sakura and Sasuke were eating breakfast.

"Naruto what did you do?" Sakura yelled before noticing the moaning sound.

Sasuke was already up and running up the stairs to investigate followed closely by Sakura. Naruto got in the way to try prevent him from getting close. "Move dobe."

Naruto just shrugged and moved to the side expecting to see Sasuke rocket over the railing like Kakashi. "What the..." Sasuke just raised an eyebrow while Sakura stared in shock.

"I knew he was gay." Naruto muttered getting a glare from Sasuke before he smirked and walked into the room. Naruto walked in after him and grabbed him by the shirt and spun him around and saw his hands were trying to get his pants down. "Get out Sasuke."

"Why? Those two whores are obiously begging for it and you sure as hell dont deserve them." Sasuke smirked and was about to turn around before Narutos eyes flashed a gold and he threw him out the door.

"Ill say this once and only one _Uchiha_. Stay away from my fiances." Naruto slammed the door and sealed it again. Then it his him. He just called Haku and Yuka his fiances. He looked over to see both of them fully dressed and looking shocked at him.

"D-Did you really mean what you said Naruto-sama?" Haku asked.

"Do you really want us as your wives?" Yukas heart was beating faster than ever before.

"Only if youll have me." He answered in a nervous way. In the time it took him to blink both women had closed the distance and tackled him and were kissing him passionately. Hugging them close he spoke when he finally got the chance to breath. "Is that a yes?" He laughed.

"Of course it does Naru-kun. Isnt that right Haku-chan?" Yuka asked the black haired woman. She could only nod with tears of joy in her eyes.

Kakashi woke up on the couch and looked around. "I had the weirdest dream. Naruto had two women going at it in his room."

"Actually that was a genjutsu Kakashi. Yuka cast it so that she and Haku could dress and change unnoticed." Naruto said while sitting on the ceiling looking at him.

"Whos Yuka Naruto?" Kakashi asked the blond. He watched as naturo dropped and flipped in midair to land next to the couch and stood there.

"Ill let her explain it to you. But I guess I should tell you that Haku and Yuka are engaged to me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

After an hour of explaining what happened Kakashi could only say one thing. "The Hokage is going to have a heart attack."

Kakashi was in a world of his own as he lead Yuka Haku Naruto Sasuke and Sakura back to Leaf. Sasuke glared at Naruto Yuka and Haku while ignoring Sakura. Sakura was trying without success to ask the brooding glaring boy on a date.

The whole way back Naruto chatted wuietly with his fiances getting to know them better. Upon reaching the gates of the village the guards asked names and business like normal. Then ANBU appeared and Naruto sighed.

"Who are the two women and the man with you Kakashi? And where is the dem-Naruto?" Asked the ANBU who wore the dog mask Kakashi once wore.

Sasuke smirked. "These two are my fiances and the man is a prisoner of war." He said quickly. Kakashi stopped the ANBU from grabbing Naruto who was aiming so much KI at Sasuke that the boy actually crapped his pants.

"Dog the man here is actually Naruto. And these are HIS fiances." Kakashi glared at Sasuke before sniffing and thinking he suffered enough. "I was just about to take Naruto and his brides-to-be to speak with the Hokage." The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

"Alright Sasuke, Sakura your dismissed. Naruto Yuka Haku, please come with me." Kakashi said and with that Sasuke and Sakura left with the boy walking funny due to the crap in his pants.

Yuka smiled. "Why dont we arrive in style?" She made some handsigns and summoned four large foxes each a different shade of red. Getting looks from the guards at the gate she shrugged. "Fox summoning contract." They nodded in understanding.

The group each climbed on to the back of a fox and were soon shooting through the streets of the village heading straight towards the Hokages Tower. To Everyones shock the four foxes ran right up the side of the tower and dismissed themselves as they would have landed on the Hokages balcony one at a time. Kakashi landing forst then Haku then Naruto and finally Yuka.

Sorry it took so long to get this up but I was having an issue with a mental block. This is just a start to the craziness. Ok here is a poll im going to have open for at least this chapter and the next and I would prefer responses in a PM if you can.

Im planning on having Narutos mom be in this story. What I want to know is what you all think about how she should be introduced and whether she should have other kids or not?

Does she feel remorse for leaving if she left?  
Has she been being held against her will? If so by who?  
Will Naruto be happy sad indifferent angry?

What do you all think? I may write a couple different intros for her. If anyones interested Im looking for a Beta reader. Til later have a good one.


	4. Truth Fact and Judgement

Sorry it took so long for an update everyone but I needed to bypass a writers block. Well anyway heres another chapter.

Again I dont own Naruto or Devil May Cry. If I did I would be very happy lol.

As the group landed on the balcony the Hokage looked curiously at them. "Always trying to make an entrance eh Kakashi?" He joked. "Who are these people with you?"

"Oh come on old man how could you not remember me?" Naruto said in a fake hurt voice before laughing at the shocked look on his face. "Thats right Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi Sparda has returned from a grade A mission."

"Naruto I suppose you know about your father now but what happened to you? And why are you going by the last name of an extinct clan?" The Hokage asked the blond ninja before him. He could already feel the telltale signs of a headache coming on.

Naruto looked at him in all seriousness before speaking. "Because until this mission my bloodline and that of my clan were lying dormant. It awake with the help of my ancestor feeling my desire to protect those precious to me. I am still not quite sure if I got it from my mother or my father but I also found out the Kyubiis true history. It may be best if she explains it herself." with the flick of his wrist four kunia embedded themselves beside the heads of the hidden ANBU in the room. "And I expect those four to keep silent about what is said as well." This surprised the Hokage that he not only noticed but would be so secretive about this.

"Alright Naruto." He motioned for the four to walk into the room and activated the security seal on the room. "So what do you mean explain herself?"

Yuka walked up beside Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It is really simple Hokage-san, Im going to tell you what happened before I attacked your village." She said with a serious face.

The Hokage laughed really hard at that. "Are you trying to say that not only are you the Kyubii but also that you are free of the seal?" He said thinking that it was just a big joke.

"That is exactly what Im telling you old monkey. Enma would likely be flipping his lid if he saw you laughing at me." To prove her point the same red mist swirled around her and when it thinned she was wearing a red battle kimono that matched her hair and the nine black tipped fox tails that appeared. On top of her head were two red fox ears tipped in black just like her tails. Her red slitted eyes looked at the old man with the grim satisfaction on having proved herself to be who she claims. Then she was covered in the mist again and returned back to her completely human appearance.

The four ANBU were to shocked and frightened to even move while the Hokage looked shaken to his very core. "How is this possible? If the seal ever was removed or broken it would have killed Naruto and yet here he stands. I demand an explaination from someone!"

As Yuka explained what happened to her Naruto and Haku were watching for any agressive movement towards her. Ant intent to harm here and they would interviene. When the story was done the Hokage was rubbing his temples. "Is there anything else I should know about before I call the council?" Of course he would omit the fact that Yuka was free or who she really was. He may be willing to rile up the council sometimes but that would be suicidal.

Naruto walked up next to the Hokage and held out his hands to show he was unarmed. "This is going to have to all be an SS secret." This made the Hokage dead pan then give the boy a look of 'duh'. Naruto bent down and whispered in his ear. "Im not human any more. Not totally anyway. Im a half breed. Half human. The other half is devil. Devils are even more powerful that any demon could ever be. I could likely defeat all of the Bijuu alone." Standing back up he looked at the older mans face and the emotions flowing across it.

First was shock followed closely by fear. Finally relief settled on his mind and face. "Thats almost too good to be true." He then noticed Narutos right arm was bandaged. "What happened to your arm Naruto?"

Sighing Naruto looked around the room finally walking over to one of the ANBU and pulling them away from the wall. "ANBU-san I need you to do something for me." The ANBU tilted their head to the side but nodded. Naruto held out his right arm then looked to make sure everyone was watching. "Take your sword and either attempt to cut off my arm or stab through it."

Looking baffled everyone tried to object but the ANBU was quicker than their words. Just as suddenly as the sword started it was stopped. Because of the pressure and speed of the strike the blade snapped surprising everyone except Naruto who thanked them before walking over to the desk.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?" Everyone asked at once. He just chuckled before unwrapping his arm showing that it was undamaged. The look of the arm made the Hokage and ANBU squirm a little.

"This is part of my heiratage. The Devil Bringer. Not only is it indestructable but it has a couple other abilities that could be useful to the village." Focusing his chakra into his arm an ethreal version came into being. Slowly he sent the hand forward and it took the hat right off the Hokages head and brought it right back to his real hand. "I havent mastered it enough to do it but my ancestor was able to create the same hand ranging in size all the way up to be big enough to crush the Hokage Monument with it."

To say that everyone was floored by that information was an understatement. Not even the people he had been traveling with the past few weeks knew he could do that. "How did you find out you could do all of this?" The Hokage asked what was on everyones mind.

"The night after Yuka was released from the seal I was dreaming when I wound up back in my mindscape. When I got there there were four men and two women. The men were Sparda and his three sons Virgil, Dante and Nero. The two women were Spardas wife Eva and Dantes wife Trish. Then explained what I told you and what had happened to my body. Not only did I get all of their abilities but it turns out that they sent all of their fighting styles into my mind that night. Virgil used Yamato, his katana as his main weapon. Dante used Rebellion mostly until he found Alistarn. He also had a preference to use pistols and other guns." This term confused everyone. "Ill show you what a gun is." He closed his eyes and focused, summoning Ebony and Ivory to his hands. "Hate to do this Kakashi-sensei but... Dance scarecrow dance!" He began shooting the floor at Kakashis feet making him jump to avoid being hit.

When he stopped everyone had sweatdropped watching. "That was for sticking your fingers up my ass durring the bell test asshole." He said releasing the pistols back into his body and got back to his explaination. "Anyway Nero used his sword the Red Queen mostly and his gun Blue Rose. When I heard Eva speak I knew that it was her who spoke to me before Sparda arrived. Trish used Spardas sword after he died. Kakashi-sensei has already seen its true form." The jounin just nodded in confirmation of the claim and shivered slightly at the memory.

"I still have to defeat the others to gain access to their powers and weapons but after I get them all I would potentially be able to create," Naruto took a thoughtful look as he counted everything up. "somewhere around eleven new bloodlines besides the one I already carry."

Everyones eyes got as big as saucers. Yuka spoke then. "Naruto-kun you still havent awoken the bloodline I created for you either." Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

Haku was the first to ask. "What is the bloodline you created for Naruto-sama Yuka-chan?"

Kakashi nodded and the Hokage spoke. "Yes please tell us." 'Did I die or something? Thirteen new bloodlines for the village, that would be an amazing thing to happen. Of course all of them would be under one clan name but still.'

"I looked at both the Byakugan and the Sharingan as the base for a new doujutsu (Is that right? Anyone know?) and took into account the strengths and weaknesses of both. In order to reach the second stage of the Sharingan you must either kill someone very dear or close to you or you must suffer such the sadness of such a thing happening to you. I created the damn thing but didnt see that until it was too late. In the second stage the more you use it the more you will go blind. There is no cure for this. However there is a third stage but to get it you must take the eyes of another with the second stage giving the person immortality. Disgusting really. You humans can be rather barbaric." She stated getting a few glares.

"Honestly I do not know much about the Byakugan other than the fact that it can see chakra, through solid objects and the ability of telescopic vision thus their ability to see all around then. The drawback I saw was that it is too obvious when activeated. and the ones with the ability are easily spotted. Honestly how many clans or people even dont have pupils?" Everyone had to nod in agreement. "I decided to take a new approach. I liked the ability to see an individuals chakra so I used that as one base. Since I dont like the idea of anyone being able to peep I left off the ability to see through most solid objects instead replacing it with the ability to see different heat sources. He also has the ability to peer into a persons body for injury or points of weakness." One of the ANBU and Haku nodded in approval as did Naruto.

"I figured that the ability to cast and dispel genjutsu would be useful because he cannot do it normally. I wanted to make sure he was not limited to only one or two elemental affinities so when it awakens it will give him all of the affinities. And finally I decided that being the way he is I would allow him to see a persons actual soul. This way he can percieve deception and intent." Yuka said happily. "Of course to reach the second stage there is a right of passage which will be dangerous. But Ill explain that later."

"Excuse me Yuka but what will cause it to awaken?" Kakashi asked. "And what will we call it?" Everyone looked around for ideas to the second question.

"Normally some kind of mental trauma." Yuka got a sadistic grin then. "Hokage-san could you call both Lee and Gai into the office?" Naruto remembered the last time he saw THAT happen. Just that thought made him quiver.

Seconds later he began moaning about an itch behind his eyes. He looked up when the itching stopped and shocked everyone. His ice blue eyes were now deep blue and the pupil flashed into a twelve point star before returning to normal. "Well this is interesting." He looked around. "How do I turn this off Yuka-chan?"

"Just will it away like with your weapons." She replied and watched as his eyes returned to the ice blue that always sent shivers down her spine.

Everyone went to thinking a moment finally one of the ANBU spoke up. It was obviously a woman. "Why not call it the Judgement eye?"

"I think that sounds fitting. What does everyone else think?" The Hokage asked.

"I think it sounds good." Haku said with a smile. Yuka just nodded her agreement.

Kakashi looked deep in thought. "Now Im wishing I had one to go with my Sharingan." He laughed.

The Hokage stood up then. "If thats everything then why dont you all head home so that I can get back to work?"

Naruto paused for a moment. "Old man can I get my inheritance? Or at least my fathers estate so that Haku and Yuka will have a place to live as well."

The Hokage smiled giving him a nod and went over to the picture of Minato hanging on the wall and swung it away to reveal a safe with a seal on it. Opening it he took out a key and a scroll. Handing them both to Naruto he motioned to the scroll. "That has the Namakazi fortune sealed inside as well as your fathers justus and notes on sealing. He wanted to teach you how to be an even better seal master than he was but when Yuka appeared he sealed all of his knowledge in writing and into that scroll. I dont have anything from your mother Naruto Im sorry."

He hugged the old man. "Its ok. Im sure that if she were still alive she would have come for me by now. Anyway we will be at home." He turned and walked up to Yuka and Haku enveloping them in a hug. He then looked at Kakashi. "Want to see the old place Kakashi-sensei? Im sure that since dad was your sensei you probably visited once or twice."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Id really like that. After all your dad was like a father to me."

After the Hokage deactivated the seal everyone left to head over to Narutos new home while he looked at the ANBU a moment. "Remember SS secret for now. Now I need you to gather the council. I have an announcement that will probably kill old Danzo." He laughed as he walked to the council room and awaited the moment he got to drop the big news on the council.

Alright and thats the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. As always please send some reviews or pms with your thoughts.


	5. Mending Hearts Burning Emotion

Well here goes another chapter. Im trying to slow things down a little bit relationship wise and at the same time Im also trying to set up a decent "mission"/fight for the next chapter. Still not sure who Im going to do that with though.

Naruto Haku Yuka and Kakashi were on their way to the Namakazi Clan home which was a large estate between the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka. When they arived there was a very complex looking seal on the front gate. Naruto walked up to the gate and the closer to it he got the seal would begin to glow brighter and soon it changed colors.

What started out as a black seal, but on his approach it became an unusual yellow. Finally when he actually touched the gates the seal seamed to shift form and became a green color and glowed very brightly. What happened after puzzled and shocked everyone.

In a puff of smoke the seal was gone and what looked like Minato Namakazi was standing there looking at Naruto. "I know that you probably resent me for sealing the Kyubii inside you son but you were the on;y one who I could trust with that burden. Always know that Ill love you and you have made me very proud. Welcome home." The Minato went up in a puff of smoke and the gates swung open slowly.

At that same time the front door opened and the lights all came on. Naruto looked around and then with a stupid grin he called over his shoulder. "You coming?" And with that he walked towards the house. His house. (I would normally go into detail about the layout of the house but im not very familiar with the old oriental layouts so im just going to say whats on each floor. Sorry)

When they walked in Haruto Haku and Yuka were awe struck. There were Hardwood floors throughout the house. On the first floor there was a large family room, a den, the kitchen, the dining room, a library packed full of books of all sorts, an office, a sauna, and a hot spring.

To ensure that he got the layout of the house quicker Naruto made a dozen Shadow Clones to explore while he and the girls made a quick trip upstairs to look for bedrooms. On the second floor they found eleven bedrooms and three bathrooms and that was not counting the master suite. After picking their rooms everyone met back up in the family room and started talking laughing and enjoying themselves.

At that same time the Hokage was sitting in his chair with a grin that would make the cheshire cat envious. Why? Because he had just informed the council that there was indeed still a Namakazi in the village. When questioned about who it was all he did was laugh as the civilian side were begging for the persons name.

It was too hard for the old man to keep a straight face. He decided to drop the bloodline bomb and watch the resulting shit storm. "Theres something more that you need to know about him. Thats right the Namakazi heir is male. But anyway, he has yet to awaken them all yet but he has the potential of thirteen new bloodlines."

"D-Did you just say _thirteen_?" Danzo asked almost drooling.

"Yes I did. Of course he may not want to have anything to do with most of the village. With a few exceptions. Even though hes only thirteen he has already activated two bloodlines, one of which is a new doujustu." The Hokage was baiting them along and loving every second of it. Just one more thing remained.

Hearing this old Danzo was practically foaming at the mouth. He had to have this boy. "We _HAVE_ to enact the CRA on this boy. Hokage-sama please tell us the boys name. We must know."

Just about the whole civilian council and his old teammates were begging while the shinobi council was looking on with interest even the Nara clan head. Jackpot.

"So be it, we will put him under the CRA as of this moment." The Hokage smiled in a way that wouldnt have looked out of place on Naruto. That made everyone a little nervous. "His name. Thats such an easy thing to give but his forgiveness will be hard to get. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi Sparda. And Im pretty sure hes done taking shit from this village."

Everyone paled with a look of horror. Especially the civilain council. He let out a chuckle before speaking again.

"And heres the kicker. He now has more power than the Kyubii _ever_ had. Not only that but his doujutsu allows him to control _all_ elements and is a limited combination of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. And just think about this. Those of you that were a part of his torture for all these years are pretty much on his shit list." He was laughing so hard he was crying at this point. He waved his hand towards the door telling them the meeting was over and that they were free to leave.

Later that evening after Kakashi left Naruto decided that it might be a good idea to do out and get some food and cloths for himself and the two women living there now. Giving them both a quick peck on the cheek he headed out the door and towards the market area. It was only six in the evening and he figured that he would enjoy the fresh air. He was also enjoying the fact that no one recognized him as he was almost totally different.

As he was passing one of the training grounds he heard sobbing and went to investigate. What he found shook him to his core. Hinata was sitting behind a tree crying while holding what looked to be a picture tightly against her chest. Silently he walked up beside her and knelt there.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her startling her and she quickly hid the picture. His voice was full of concern and warmth.

She shook her head. "I lost a loved one." She said still sobbing lightly.

"What happened to them?" Naruto hated to see someone who was so sweet and kind hurting.

"He left with his team but he didnt come back with them. I-I loved him so much but I could never tell him." Hinata took out the tear spotted and wrinkled picture and looked at it again.

Naruto looked at the picture and saw himself. Sort of. "Would you be able to tell him now if you got the chance?"

"If I ever got the chance to tell him I would and I dont care what anyone thinks. But Ill never get that chance again." She kissed the picture gently. "I love you Naruto-kun. Ill always love you." She whispered to the picture.

"But Im right here Hinata-chan." Naruto said getting a glare from the girl.

"Dont call me... that." She gasped seeing the same foxy grin. "N-Naruto-kun?" Getting a nod from the golden haired boy she tackled him to the ground in a hug and started crying all over again this time tears of happiness. She had her Naruto back.

He rubbed her back and whispered soothing things in her ear. "Why didnt you tell me before Hina-chan?"

Realizing that he knew she blushed a deep red before she took a chance and kissed him with a hunger and a passion that surprised both of them. When he kissed her back in the same way he pulled her tight against him. Needing air they broke the kiss and Hinata spoke. "I was afraid you would reject me and my feelings." She looked away only to have her face be bronght back with a gentle wrapped finger.

He kissed her again and again. Finally when they thought it would be a good idea to stand up he grabbed her hand and led her back into civilization. The two walked hand in hand for quite some time eventually coming to a clothing store.

"Hina-chan could you help me pick out some womens cloths?" Naruto asked getting a startled and confused look from the pale eyed girl.

"Why would you need womens cloths Naruto-kun? Youre a boy." She asked him the one thing that made him flinch a little. "You are a boy arent you?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Yeah Im a boy but the womens cloths are for the women who are living next door to you. In my clans home."

"Women living... Clans home..." She squeezed his hand. Hard. "Please explain Naruto-kun." She said in a sickeningly sweet and confused voice.

"Well first there is Haku Momochi." He henged flawlessly into the black haired girl and then back again. "Met her and her serogate father on the way to Wave and ended up saving them both from death. He told her to come home with me and now for some reason Im Naruto-sama." Hinata stared at him waiting for the rest of the information. "Then there is Yuka." Again a flawless henge. "Shes a special case. Ill have to tell you about her when we get to my home."

Hinata was getting uncharacteristicly irritated that he was leaving out what he meant by clan home. "Naruto the only clan estate that is next to the Hyuuga estate is the Nama...ka...zi..." Realization hit her like a speeding train. "Oh my Kami. Youre the Namakazi everyone has been talking about?" She yelled in disbelief.

Naruto laughed. Then noticed the looks from the women around them. 'Fuck me. Wait I think thats what they intend to do.' "Yeah thats me but lets keep this under wraps." He said activating his eyes and casting a genjutsu on himself to make his appearance different. He now had white hair reaching down to his shoulders and green eyes. Creating three clones he had one lead the pack of women away while the other two henged into Haku and Yuka. "So are you up for helping ne shop? I could really use a womans input." This made her blush.

During their browse through the cloths Hinata helped pick out a couple outfits for the two girls while Naruto was trying to think of his own look as well. Thinking back to his "dream" he remembered that Dante Virgil and Nero all wore trench coats while Sparda wore a more fitted regal looking coat. Then there were the colors but seeing himself in the mostly black outfit he was wearing from Wave he thought that he looked good in black.\

Looking at the various coats one caught his eyes and seemed to call out to him. It looked like black leather but at the same time it was soft as silk but tough. He tried it on and it hugged his shoulders in a way that was snug but didnt restrict his movement in the least with a hood that would shadow his features nicely. It stopped just three inches off the ground with gold and silver on the edge. Along the botom of the coat there were blood red and orange flames. It was perfect for him. Taking it up to the counter he asked the clerk and requested that the kanji for "Guardian" on the right chest and the back.

Having that done Naruto asked Hinata to help him pick out some shirts and pants. He had already decided that he would get his footwear at the weapon store the next day. By the end of it all Naruto was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt and black pants while he used a longer black headband as a belt.

Deciding that it would be easier to send clones for the food Naruto also sent a clone to get Yuka and Haku while at the same time dropping off the clothing at home. Leading Hinata to a decent resturaunt he had been wanting to try for some time he told the hostess that he would need a table for four. It didnt take long for Haku and Yuka to get there and sit down with them. After ordering they began to talk quietly amungst themselves.

"So how do you like our village?" Hinata asked wanting to get to know the girls who were living with _her_ Naruto-kun.

"I think that it is nice here. Although I think that it would be nice anywhere Naruto-sama is." Haku stated with a slight blush.

Sighing Naruto looked at the three girls. "Girls I have a question to ask you."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Yuka asked getting a glare from Hinata.

"I-Im most likely going to be put under the CRA. And Ive been thinking about it all day. I know that they are going to insist that I have a wife for every bloodline. I dont want my wives to be miserable or unhappy because they were forced into the relationship. I want there to be actual love shared between us. I wanted to ask you if you would mind taking things slow and start out with the dating thing?" He looked very uncomfortable while speaking.

Hinata was the first to speak. "You already know that I love you Naruto-kun. I have for a while now. Id be more than happy to date you or marry you." She smiled warmly at him.

Haku nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. 'He is so kind and caring. How did I get lucky enough to be saved by him?' "You know that I am happy being with you Naruto-sama. You saved me when I was going to die for my precious person. I know you will never use me as a tool or anything like that and that is what draws me to you all the more."

"You know how I feel Naruto-kun. You saved me from myself and my feelings of hate saddness and loneliness. Even with the way you were treated you still have a kind heart and a soul so pure an angel would kill for such purity. I still want to be with you." Yuka looked between Naruto Haku and Hinata.

Naruto nodded and smiled at them. "Well it looks like the food is about here." He motioned to the food being brought to the table.

While they ate they made some small talk and got to know each other a little more. When they were done Naruto paid the bill and walked with the three back to his home. He invited Hinata inside while he decided that all three of them had a right to know exactly what happened to his body.

Having them sit on the couch he sat across from them in an arm chair. 'How do I explain this without freaking Hinata out?' Sighing for the umteenth time that day he asked a simple question. "Im sure that Yuka knows but do you know what a devil is?"

Yuka looked confused at the question. Haku shook her head and Hinata stared at him with a blank expression of 'huh?' clearly on her face. Yuka explained to them what a devil was. "A devil is a being from hell or the demon realm whichever you want to call it. Even a low level devil trumps a demon no matter how poewrful they are."

"First before we move on I need you all to know that this is a SS secret. Just like Yuka is an S secret." After explaining to Hinata just who Yuka was and all the other details he continued. "I found out that I am not fully human any more. My arm is a result of me devil heiratage. Also, there is the fact that unless I am killed, after I mature fully I will just stop aging. My blood will basicly give me close to immortality." All of them looked shaken and saddened by that fact.

"So what you are saying is that you will outlive all of us except Yuka. You will have to watch all of your wives and children and decendants grow old and die?" Hinata looked on the verge of tears.

"That is something that I discussed with Sparda. He told me that there is a way to ensure my wives live as long as I do. It is called marking. If you are my wife I would have to focus my devil energy into my teeth prick my tongue and bite you over the heart infusing a little of my blood into you. The mark will appear over your heart but since I have not dont it before I do not know what it will look like." He said it straight out now it was up to them. "If you want to break ties with me then now would be the best time to do it so that no one gets hurt in the end."

The haunted look in his eyes spoke of fear and at the same time expectation. His mind was filled with memories of his past abuses in every form.

And there is another cliffhanger. Any requests for the fight? Demon? Villan? Combo? Let me know which option you think would work best. Im also thinking about adding a minor hint of another crossover any preferences? Til next time.


	6. Warring Love Hate and Fakes

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed looking at the boots that he had bought at a local shinobi shop. They were all black and looked like nothing special but in fact there was something very particular about them. The overall thickness of the boots was the only hint that sandwiched between the outer layer of hard leather and the soft inner cushioning were two layers of chain mesh and plates of chakra enhanced metal.

From what he had heard from Kakashi, the team would be going on another escort mission.

Flashback

"It seems like just yesterday that you got back from Wave. But two weeks should have been enough time for you all to rest." The Hokage said in a matter of fact way. "You will be going on another escort mission. You will be taking an actress to the Land of Snow and guarding her until the filming is done."

"When do we leave Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe they will put Saske-kun in the film." Sakura said in a sing-song cry.

Everyone sweatdropped at the girls antics. 'Damn fangirls.' The collective thought of everyone present.

Sasuke just had a smug look on his face. "Why wouldnt they? I _AM_ the last Uchiha."

"The cast and crew will be here tomorrow some time. You will leave with them as soon as they are ready." The Hokage stated trying to get some time to read his favorite orange book.

Flashback End

After getting dressed Naruto left home and began wandering about the village. It was still early and the locals were starting to move about their daily routines. Not long after sitting down on a bench to think an ANBU appeared before him.

"The Hokage would like to see you." The voice was femanine. Getting a nod she put a hand on his shoulder and they appeared in the Hokages office the next moment.

"Thank you Neko." She left leaving Naruto and the Hokage alone. "Naruto, while I was going through some of my older files from the day you were born I found a scroll adressed to you." He handed it to the boy who opened it immediately. In seconds the scroll dropped from his hands hitting the desk with a clatter.

Narutos face was one of pure anguish and horror. Tears were rolling down his cheeks from eyes that looked devoid of life. Without a second thought he let out a soul searing cry. The Hokage quickly read the scroll and could only barely keep a facade of calm. He handed the scroll to Naruto who absentmindedly pocketed it.

% Unknown Location %

The room was dark save for a light that illuminated the table in the center.

"It is your mission, your duty, no your _right_ to take this assignment. You are to follow them and when the chance arrises you are to eliminate the target while making it look like the enemy did it. Unterstood?" A man said in a emotionless voice.

"Understood. I will take revenge for my husmand and son." It was a woman who walked up to the table and opened the folder and looked at the picture. She had long red hair down to her lower back that was held at the bottom by a ribbon. Her green eyes looked on the picture with disgust. Around her forehead was a band of cloth that was black as night. She stood at five feet and two inches tall. "That demon will die master."

% Back in the Village %

Naruto met Sasuke and Sakura on the way to the gates. They nouldnt have known it was him if it hadnt been for the hair.

"Hey dobe wat happened? Did you whores leave you already?" Sasuke said in a arrogant voice. Leave it to the emo dick addict to bring up something stupid.

"They are probably looking for his whore mother so they can all be your slaves Sasuke-kun." Sakura commented smugly. And that was the last thing that she should have said.

Naruto was beyond pissed the moment the words left Sakuras loud big mouth. His eyes flared from ice blue to dark blue and the twelve point star showed.

Sakura didnt know how close she just came to getting herself and Sasuke stuck in a powerful genjutsu. No one did but Naruto. Lucky for them a woman on a horse came flying down the street. After a second about ten men on horses came down the same street all of them brandishing some sort of weapon.

Naruto looked at his "teammates" coldly. "You two take care of the rodeo and Ill stop the lead horse up there." Without even waiting for them to respond he took to the rooftops and began running as fast as he could. He honestly hoped that at least one of the persuers would catch up to the woman.

(I really dont know this part of the plot of the movie or series too well so im going to make shit up and have everything be as close to cannon as possible until after the first "meet and greet")

Naruto, wearing the bandages on his right arm and nothing but his pants with his shirt and coat beside him, was leaning on the railing on the ship bound for the Land of Snow thinking over what had happened so far and what he had managed to learn using his shadow clones and transformations.

_'Okay so the stuck up little priss is really a stuck up self absorbed princess. Her uncle killed her father to gain someting that is believed to be a weapon. And shes too much of a coward to help her people. I think its time to show little Yuki just what it means to make a deal with a devil.'_ He grinned ferally when he noticed the port coming into sight.

Kakashi walked up to the railing followed closely by Sir Shits-himself and his devoted harpy. They noticed his state of dress and Sakura decides to disturbe the peace with her screeching.

"Trying to act cool you idiot blond? You should know that it wont work. Even with all his cloths on Sasuke is way better looking and cooler than you." The ramblings of the bubblegum bimbo went on and on until they reached port.

Sasuke smirked and walked up to Kakashi then to demand training and that he be put in charge of the other two. "Kakashi-sensei I will take the lead of these two that way you can focus on what to teach me later."

Internally Kakashi was ready to shove a jutsu scroll in either end of the arrogant boy. "I think that everyone is fine with the way things are right now Sasuke so why dont you re-"

As he was finishing up his sentence Yuki went running from the boat and right out of town. "So who wants to go and get her this time?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

Sasuke scoffed at the idea and Sakura was so focused on the brooding boy that she totally tuned out everything but him. Sighing Naruto put on his shirt and coat and took off at a run to catch up to her. No one noticed the blur that followed after him.

A couple miles later Naruto finally caught up to Yuki in a forest. "And where exactly do you plan on going princess?" He appeared right in fron of her seemingly right out of the snow.

Yuki glared at him. "What business is it of yours? All you have done by bringing me back here is ensure the deaths of myself and your team." She blinked for a second. "How the hell did you know I was a princess?"

Naruto smirked then there were multiple poofing sounds. There beside him were random items that had been around her the entire trip. "Wonderful things shadow clones. They have a way of..." He sniffed the air. "Okay whoever you are, come out. I can smell you here."

In a split second a blur shot out from behind a tree. Naruto pushed Yuki out of the way and blocked a sword thrust with the recently summoned Rebellion.

Naruto looked at his attacker to see it was a woman with long red hair down to her lower back that was held at the bottom by a ribbon. Her green eyes looked with his. Around her forehead was a band of cloth that was black as night and looked like it had not been removed in some time. She moved to attack him again and again completely ignoring Yuki.

Finally Naruto sent a quick punch to her head knocking her back a few feet and causing the cloth to come loose and fall to the snow at her feet.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking me?" He asked then noticing that the fallen cloth hid a seal beneath it.

"Since you will be dead soon Ill let you know the name of your executioner. My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namakaze and Ive come to avenge my husband and son." She snarled getting into a stance with her katana. "Maybe after I kill you Naruto can find peace." She charged at him then.

Naruto was so shocked by the information that he didnt even realize what she was doing until the tip of her katana peirced into his stomach. He dropped Rebellion on relfex to the pain and used both hands to grip the now vacant hilt of the katana.

He looked up into her eyes with tears streaming from his own. "Kaa-san. Kaa-san, why?"

She snarled at him. "DONT you call me your Kaa-san you filthy monster. My son is dead." She reached down grabbing Rebellion with both hands and buried the blade in his chest.

Funny thing about the weapons Naruto weilds that no one knows. They are sentient. Sensing a foriegn user the sword sent waved of demonic energy through the person.

Kushina was launched backwards landing on her back and clutching her head. Letting out a blood chilling scream of pain the sound of a glass shattering reached Yukis and Narutos ears before Kushina sat back up holding her head with one hand and looking around.

Naruto fell to his knees then his back blood flowing from the wounds and mouth. Yuki and Kushina rushed over to check on him.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Kushina asked.

Yuki looked at her like she was crazy. Naruto coughed and weezed out a question. "Do you know what today is?"

Kushina looked at Naruto. "Of course, its October 10. The Kyuubi is attacking and I just gave... NARUTO! Wheres my baby?" She looked around franticly.

Naruto reached up a hand and grabbed her arm. "Im right here Kaa-san."

"W-What do you mean? You cant be my son. Youre far too old. I only just gave birth to him a little while ago."

Yuki was looking very confused as was Kushina.

"You had a seal..." Naruto grunts in pain. "on your head." He begins to feel the warmth leaving his limbs. "Move back... both of you." He grunts in pain before pulling out the katana slowly and dropping it on the ground beside him.

Seeing something odd happening to him both Yuki and Kushina move back a few paces as an image begins to rise above him. After a couple minutes of struggling Naruto manages to remove his own sword from his chest and he clutches the hilt tightly in his right hand. Suddenly there was a concentrated burst of energy and standing before them Naruto is fully healed and floading above him is a demonic spectur holding an ethreal version of Rebellion.

Breathing out slowly Naruto looked at the two women in front of him and smiled wearily. "What a rush." He stated before collapsing to the ground and the spectur fades into nothingness.

Sorry about the wait but writers block and work dont mix well. Anyway please R+R thanks.


	7. Stages Set and Locked

Kushina read the scroll over and over again. _'Why would I write this? Minato was the reatest seal master out there. There was no way he could have designed the seal in that way.'_ She looked at Naruto and ran her hand over his cheek. She had missed out on his whole life.

To 'Naruto'

If youre reading this then you either found out about your 'parentage' or the old monkey told you. I left this letter on the desk the night Minato sealed the Kyuubi. Why would anyone want a demon for a child? the moment Minato used you you became dead to me seeing as you killed the man I loved. I intend on going out into the world and rebuilding the Uzumaki clan before returning to rectify the mistake of your existance. I am hearby disowning you as my child and blood. I hope you rot you little bastard.

In the bottom corner was what appeared to be the Uzumaki clan crest as well as an unnoticed difference. At the heart of the swirl was a very small kanji.

Yuki looked at her in disgust after reading the letter over her shoulder. How could any mother be so cold to her own child no matter the circumstance?

It had been twenty minutes since Naruto collapsed when with a groan he sat up and blinked a few times before everything came rushing back to him. His mother had tried to kill him. And she was still there. In a frantic panic he backed up along the cold snowy ground only to have his back meet a tree. Seeing no escape he resigned himself to death. He flared his chakra to alert his team of his location for Yukis safety.

"K-Ka... Kushina... Please make it quick. And leave Princess Koyuki out of this." His eyes were closed as he waited. And waited. And still waited. Finally opening his eyes he saw something that stopped his heart.

Kushina was still holding the letter for a moment before throwing it at his head. Tears were streaming down her face. "And what makes you think Im going to kill you? I cant even remember what happened after you were born." She wailed. "Ive missed your whole life and didnt even know it. My son, my baby boy, my little Naruto." An anguished cry escaped her throat then. She looked to the ground in shame and remorse.

Naruto looked at her and then at Yuki who looked just as confused as he felt. Cautiously Naruto got up and walked over to where Kushina knelt crying. He made sure to keep an eye on her sword at all times while he knelt down by her. "K-Kaa-san?" His voice was barely above a whisper. His hand was mere inches away from touching her.

Suddenly she lunged at him causing him to tense and her arms wrapped around him. She wept even harder into his chest. All he could here was her repeating the words 'Im sorry' over and over again.

Looking over to Yuki he smiled a little. "Yuki-hime I-Id like you to meet my kaa-san Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto had tears in his eyes. _'I finally have a real family.'_

Yuki came over to the mother and son and smiled sadly. _'This makes me miss tou-san.'_ "Hello." It was at that point that Kakashi Sakura Sasuke and the rest of the cast and crew of the movie arrived.

The sight was not something that one sees every day. A red headed woman being held by a young man with a princess standing close by. Sasuke being the flaming shit sack that he is decided to speak up thinking that this red head was a strong ninja.

"Dobe you best get your hands off of her. Im going to be having alot of fun with her when we take her back to Konoha." The self rightous smirk faded when two things happened.

First Kushina looked up at the arrogant naive child anger obvious in her green eyes. The second thing was that Naruto turned eyes blazing with the twelve point star flared for all to see.

Everyone was quiet until Kakashi got a look of recognition on his face (what can be seen of it anyway). "Kushina-sama?"

Hearing her name drew her attention away from the offending boy and to the gravity defying silver hair she recognized immediately. "Kakashi? Oh my goodness it is you!" She squeeled happily.

_'This cant be good. Looks like the primary seal was broken somehow. Well no choice now but to use the secondary.'_ Kakashi coughed getting her full attention and flashed threw several handseals. "Command authorization codename Unit Gold. Demonic Sleeper seal activate. Orders: Kill the demon brat."

When nothing happened after a few seconds Kakashi started to sweat. Naruto recovered at that point his eyes glowing the icy blue. "Hakate (sp?) You just signed your own death contract!" As Kakashi lifted his headband Naruto muttered only one word. "Capture."

Kakshi froze to the rest of the group. In reality he was caught in an effect similar to the sharingan. His conciousness was caught in an illusion made by Naruto.

**In the Illusion**

Kakshi looked at everything and it seemed to be normal. Except one thing, he was alone. "What the hell?" He looked around trying to find the other people.

In the time it took him to turn his head from side to side he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he came face to face with six men.

He recognized only two of them. One was Naruto. And the other was a man that he never thought he would see again. His sensie, Minato Namikaze.

"What the hell is going on here? Who the hell are you four?"

"Oh my stupid student. I would like to introduce you to my family." Minato said with a disgusted look in his eyes. "First is my grandfather Sparda." The man in purple scowls at Kakshi. "Next we have my uncles Dante," The man in red cracks his knuckles. "and Virgil." The man in blue seems indifferent save for a twitch of his right hand. "And finally we come to my father Nero. I only found out that he and his wife (I cant remember her name and dont have the internet to look it up so if you could send it to me...) were my parents after I died. And I already know you know my son."

Kakashi was visibly shaking with fear and rage. "This demon brat cant be your son! You always saw me as a son and were even getting ready to adopt me before this damn fucking dem-"

Minato stopped his former students rant with a sword through his left arm. "I would like nothing more than to kill you right now Kakashi. You of all people had a choice in serving the abomination you call a master. My wife had that blasted demonic seal placed on her as soon as I left to seal Yuka. Its a good thing that I placed that special seal she asked for." Behind Minato Nero Dante Virgil and Sparda were all glaring at Kakshi menacingly.

Dante smirked. "I say we have some fun before we kill-"

"Im sure we can find an alternative that would benefit our little Naruto." The same melodous voice from the bridge commented. "I have to agree. Dont you gentlemen?" This voice was more masculine but still had the same gentle tone as the first.

Turning to the source of the voices everyone was in awe of the two beings before them. One was a woman with blazing red hair, that almost looked like living flames, which hung to her waist. She had captivating silver eyes while the whites were an electric blue and flawless golden skin. She stood just over five feet tall and wore a pure white dress that reached the ground and left her arms and neck bare.

The other person was a man who had shoulder length black hair which framed his face and brought attention to his eyes. He had slitted blue eyes surrounded by black. His skin too was a golden color. He was easily close to seven feet tall. In contrast to the woman he wore a loose silk tunic and black soft leather pants.

Naruto shook off his awe and it was quickly replace with curiosity. "Why are you? From the way your dressed you look like you could easily be a Lord and his wife."

Sparda was trembling. Not out of fear but out of joy and excitement. "Thelvin. (I do not own the Dragonlord of Mystara series which this this character is based off of or the name) Gods I havent seen you in centuries. Not that I mind seeing you but what are you doing here in my great grandsons mind?"

"Why wouldnt I want to try and take an active role in my own grandsons life?" Thelvin asked. "That reminds me. Naruto meet your grandmother, Faylin. She is the boss of the Dragon summons and my High Cleric." Faylin smiled warmly at Naruto.

Narutos head was spinning with confusion. "High Cleric? Dragon summon? This puzzleisnt quite fitting together. Can ANYONE clerify?"

Faylin walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "Its quite simple really. Your mother is a dragon, I am a dragon and your grandfather Thelvin normally goes my the name Diamond the Gemstone Dragon God."

Naruto stared at Thelvin and Faylin with a glazed look to his eyes. Dante piped up then. "Well that did it. I think hes broken now." Everyone sweatdropped.

Turning back to the silver haired jounin Minato stared him down. "So what do you suggest we do with _him_ then?"

Thelvin smiled ferally. "Quite simple. We are going to make him a loyal slave and spy. He just wont have any knowledge of it."

Sparda broke out in a similar smile. "Might I suggest a joint seal? Demonic seal and Draconic spell powered by a god?"

Now everyone, except Naruto who was still comming to terms with being a devil and a dragon, looked at the 'poor' jounin. They all nodded, Dante and Virgil grabbing his arms while Nero came up from behind and held his head in place.

Thelvin began a quiet chant while Sparda cut open Kakashis shirt and slowly carved the runes for the proper seal into the mans chest adding some of his own blood to make it stronger and tie it to those sharing his blood. When done he stepped aside and Thelvin cast his spell with the secondary purpose of empowering and reenforcing the seal.

After they were all done they released Kakashi who slumped to the ground and laid there in a pitiful heap. Naruto chose that moment to come back to his senses. Looking a the jounin in confusion Thelvin put a hand on his shoulder. "Dont worry it will be explained later. Right now when you get back I want you to tell your mother this message exactly. The throne of Diamond sees fit to appoint a new Lord who must be escorted to the Keep. Understand?"

Naruto nodded.

**Back in the Real World**

Only a second had passed before Kakashi collapsed to the ground. Everyone was looking at him curiously. Sakura was the only one who looked worried while Sasuke looked pissed because he wouldnt get any training until the man woke up.

"Um kaa-san. I was told to give you this message. The throne of Diamond sees fit to appoint a new Lord who must be escorted to the Keep. Whatever that means." Naruto told her the message Thelvin asked him to relay.

Her eyes widened. She smiled then and nodded. "Well if thats the case then I best take you to help me find the new Lord Naru-chan." She stood up and bowed to the people gathered. "Im sorry but Naruto and I must take care of some clan business that is in the area. We will be back in tomorrow." That said she grabbed Naruto and teleported away from the group.

(At this point everything up until the point Koyuki wanders off again before the train incident except to Naruto.)

**With Naruto and Kushina**

They reappeared at the base of a mountain where Kushina told Naruto to wait there a moment. She walked into a clearing and set down her sword and other gear. Then in a liquid like motion her body morphed and expanded. She dropped onto all fours her neck elongated curving gracefully and her face grew longer and more reptilian with elegant horns forming over her ears. Her skin and clothing turned to golden-silver scales with a slender crest on her chest. A long tail and wings melted out of her body. She now stood thirty feet tall at the shoulder and was easily seventy feet long from nose to tail. She stretched her wings out to their full span of sixty feet before stretching in a feline like manner.

"Thats much better. Its been a long while since Ive been in my dragon form." She looked over to her son and motioned for him to over to her. As he hihs she dipped down so her shoulders were closer to the ground. "Now I need you to seal my things in the storage scroll there and then climb onto my shoulders Naru-chan. We need to hurry if we are going to get to Dragons Keep and back by tomorrow."

Doing as his mother asked her then climbed up onto her back resting between her shoulders at the base of her neck. When he was in place Kushina bunched her powerful leg muscles and launched herself into the air and took to the skies.

After an hour Narutos curiosity got the better of him. "Kaa-san, do I have a dragon form?" It wasnt the only question going through his mind but it was the easiest to ask.

"Well I would think so but we would have to ask my tou-san. He would be the one what would know for sure." Kushina said.

They flew for another couple of hours making small talk and catching up on the good parts of Narutos life before an ancient looking tower in the depths of the mountains of Snow country came into view. Shortly after that they landed in the courtyard and Kushina changed back to her human form.

"Well sweetie I can only guide you to the right room now. The rest will be up to you." She said as she led him to a black door within the tower.

Hesitantly he pushed on the door. It swung open without a sound allowing him entrance into the room. Stepping inside the room slowly brightened and revealed a crystal pillar in the center of the room in a raised dais (sp?). Taking a closer look at the crystal there was a shadow inside. Moving closer Naruto was shocked to see what looked like a suit of armor in the crystal. It was the most stunning armor he had ever seen. Moving towards the pillar he gently placed a hand against the cold surface and wondered how one would get the armor out of the crystal. The crystal seamed to melt and evaporate at his touch leaving the armor and a sword stand he had missed before.

Taking in the image of the armor that was clearer now he noticed every detail. The whole thing seamed to be a polished black and was held together with rotating sections that seamlessly joined together. The helm was designed in the visage of a snarling dragon with the eyes being golden crystal lenses. The chest plate and arms were all one piece with clips at the shoulders for the royal blue cloak that lay folded over the sword on the stand. The gauntlets seemed to flash between clawed and rounded fingers for a moment before settling on the rounded tips. The lower portion of the armor had a clip on either side for the sword to attatch to. The boots curiously looked like clawed dragons feet.

Gingerly Naruto removed the armor cloak and sword and began the slow process of donning it. After close to an hour he finally had the armor on with the sword clipped on his left hip. Carrying the cloak he walked out of the room making hardly a sound and moved outside where his mother was waiting.

Upon seeing Naruto in the armor she ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. "My baby boy is the new Dragonlord. Im so proud." Noticing the cloak she took it from his hands and draiped it over his shoulders securing it in place with the clips. "You certainly look dashing in that armor son."

"Just one question kaa-san. How am I going to get in on and off in a hurry? I cant really wear it all the time." As if responding to his thoughts the armor vanished leaving him in his normal attire. "Does it do that when I want it on too?" Again the armor responded to his thoughts and appeared on his person in tact and sealed from outside influence. "Awesome!"

Willing it away again he yawned. Looking at the sky he noticed that the stars were starting to shine. Kushina put a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a reasuring squeeze. "Why dont we get some rest and head back in the mourning." Getting a nod from Naruto they set up a large tent since Kushina practically demanded they share one and ate a cold meal and went to sleep.

In his sleep Naruto met Thelvin and Faylin again in his mindscape. This time they told him all about the armor and its funcions as well as the fact that he did in fact have a dragon form but it would be different than his mothers. Since the time in his mindscape move much faster than in real life they also trained him in the uses of the armor. In that night he got nearly a months worth of experience with his new armor and dragon form. (Youll have to wait till later to find out except the cloak allows him to fly with the spell woven into it.)

When they woke Kushina changed into ther dragon form and waited for Naruto to climb on. Instead he summoned the armor. Answering the confused look of his mother he explained.

"There is no need kaa-san. I can fly there on my own with the armor. once we get back to Konoha I will need your help with my dragon form though." He had his helm off and smiled at Kushina. _'Wait til the girls find out about kaa-san and see me in this armor.'_

Nodding in understanding Kushina took flight followed quickly by Naruto. Because she didnt have to be as careful and go slowly Kushina was flying as fast as she could. Naruto was close behind. When they neared the area they left the others in Kushina landed and changed back to her human form. When Naruto landed briefly and handed her her scroll and took off again following Yukis scent while she went to regroup with the other members of the group.

Finding her running through the woods again he simply dropped from the hundred feet he was flying at and landed in front of her throwing up a cloud of snow and dust from the crater he made on landing. When the dust and snow settled he stood from his crouch the cloak billowing in the wind.

"Didnt we just go through this yesterday princess?" The armor vanished revealing Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing with that armor?" Yuki asked. She remembered the legend of the armor and also how many men and women she knew tried to claim it only to come back admitting failure.

"Family heirloom you could say." He smiled before scooping her up in his arms bridal style. "Now what do you say we free your country from your uncle?" He smiled at her causing her to blush and hide her face in his chest.

She couldnt explain it but whenever she was around Naruto she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her. Then there was the other feeling deep in her stomach and chest that seemed to grow with each passing day with the young man.

Seeing a tunnel he started to carry Yuki through it. They were about half way through it when the ground started to hum and the snow melted revealing metal rails. Naruto only sighed a moment before tossing Yuki up in the air and summoning his armor and catching her again. "Lets fly." With that statement they hovered above the ground and flew forward like a shot out of the tunnel.

Not long after a huge train came careening out and slowed finally coming to a stop. Dismissing his armor Naruto stood protectively stood in front of Yuki. Moments later Dotos voice was heard. "Surrender Koyuki and we will let you live. For now."

The last thing that anyone expected to happen was for a group of fifty men to rise up out of the snow. Led by none other than her manager the group charged the train only to be slaughtered by volleys of kunia.

Naruto had seen enough. His rage was at its peak. His aura was visibly swirling around him. He summoned the armor and Ebony and Ivory. "Ive had enough of your slaughter Doto! This ends now!" Aiming the two pistols at the train caused Doto to laugh.

"And what are you going to do with those tiny things? Didnt your bastard father or whore mother teach you common sense boy?" He pushed the wrong button.

The golden lenses flashed as light enveloped Ebony and Ivory. When the light died down in Narutos hands were what could only be considered hand cannons. The barrels were easily a foot wide. They wrapped around Narutos hands and wrists. "DEMON DRAGON CANNONS!" Naruto roared. Light gathered in the depths on the barrels before launching beams of energy at the train. One was purest white while the other was the darkest black. The moment that the beams hit there was an explosion before the train imploded into nothingness leaving only ash.

Ebony and Ivory return to normal before being dismissed along with the armor. He looked to Yuki who had tears in her eyes. Before he could react she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him with all the passion she had. Everyone came over the hill and saw the two kissing.

"Did you get all of that?" The director asked. The camera man could only nod dumbly. "This is going to be the biggest block buster ever!"

"As the new ruler of the Land of Snow I insist that you come back to the capitol with me." Yuki stated, not getting any arguments.

Days later after the fall of Doto and the activating of the heat generator, Naruto was sitting in the room in the palace given to him by Yuki. The sun was just setting when a knock came at the door. Getting up from the large comfortable and warm bed, Naruto answered the door. On the other side was none other than the ruler of the newly renamed Spring country, Koyuki.

And thats a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter there will be lemons (at least 2) and the revealing of another history twist for the characters. Please read and review. Thanks for reading. Be sure to stop by the new poll and cast your vote. Ill try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Just dealing with some writers block.


	8. AN: Re-reading

Im just letting everyone know that, after re-reading the first chapter, I have decided to tweak the story and add and remove some things. Look for updates soon I hope.

Thanks for reading


End file.
